º Lujuria Inducida º
by SMEXY GALS S.A
Summary: Shuichi atrapa a su koi mirando a una chica y le arma un escándalo. Yuki le dice que no es bueno en la cama. Shu intenta solucionarlo. ¿Qué pasará?. Callate y separa las piernas, mocoso Oneshot. Alert: lemon gráfico


Aclaratorias: Semxy Gals S.A en una entidad binacional conformada por el duo de hermanas incestuosas y adictas al yaoi, Juny S. Tao y Nadesiko Takase.

Objetivo inmediato: escribir buenos fics con bishies haciendo de las suyas. Para ver mas objetivos, metas, sueños y fantasías húmedas, remitirse al profile XD

Características: Fic de Gravitation. Mezcla entre el manga y la serie . 

Alertas: Lemon! (aunque dudo que ésto debería contar como alerta °u°). Esto quiere decir sexo GRAFICO, y va en serio, estilo hentai.

Género: Romance.

Raiting: R (por bishies bailando horizontalmente... No menciono homosexualidad porque si están aquí, significan que les gusta!).

Parejas: Rubio escritor jodido y buenaso x Cantante chillón ruidoso y penetrable o.o Mención de K x Hiro (es decir, "Gringo que está como quiere" y "Pelirrojo delicioso y violable"

**Número de páginas: **20

**"Lujuria Inducida"**

Infernal. Sí, esa era la precisa definición de lo que había sido su día hasta el momento. Un completo infierno puesto en escena para convertir su tranquila mañana de trabajo con su editora en un completo calvario digno del peor de los pecadores...

Eh, bueno. Sí, como reverendo hijo de puta que era, se lo merecía completamente. Pero eso no significaba que no podía quejarse u.û

Es que con su ingente habilidad social y su encanto característicos de los Uesugi, a Eiri se le hacía una verdadera tortura soportar las tres horas de maquillaje y sesión de fotos para una importante revista literaria. ¡Y ni que decir de la posterior entrevista con preguntas insidiosas de otra revista!. Pero en esa oportunidad se trataba de una revista femenina, así que ya se lo esperaba.

Su editora había insistido. Claro, las mujeres conformaban el 98 de los consumidores de sus novelas, así que no le quedaba mas remedio que tragarse las preguntas indiscretas, la charla irrelevante y sosa así como los gritos desesperados y manoseos de las fanáticas. No comprendía cómo, pero fuere a donde fuere siempre había alguna chiquilla -o chiquillo- esperándolo para saltar sobre sus hermosos huesitos y pedirle un autógrafo. Ésto tratándose de un fanático comedido. De lo contrario saltaba sobre su preciosa fisionomía y le hacía cosas que...

**+ Escalofríos +**

Bueno. Nada más digamos que son cositas que preferiría que el hiperactivo cantante rosa le hiciera, y no alguna chiquilina hormonal (aunque la diferencia anatómica no era mucha).

En fin... ¿Donde estaba?. Ah, si. Su día había sido una mierda u.u Nada más deseaba llegar a la fría calma de su santuario (AKA: Departamento) para tomarse una cerveza bien helada y acostarse en la cama a esperar que le pasara ese tremendo dolor de cabeza que se desencadenó cuando la entrevistadora le había preguntado: "¿Shindou Shuichi es tan inquieto en la cama como parece?"

**+ Insertar mirada de expectativa por parte de fanáticas, camarógrafos, utileros, guionistas y demás hierbas que había en el bendito estudio en esos momentos +**

Tan pronto abrió la puerta de su estéril y dulce hogar, el mal humorado escritor de novelas rosas comprendió que realizar su anhelo de descansar el resto de la tarde no sería tan fácil de realizar como lo había planeado en primera instancia.

- Shuichi. - gruñó por lo bajo, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta y quitándose los calzados antes de dirigirse a la cocina. El escándalo producido era equivalente al de ocho expertos chefs cocinando una cena Navideña para una gran fiesta elitista de la crema y nata de todo Japón.

(**Smexy Gals:** Waa!. Mucho divague. Pero se comprende: había DEMASIADO ruido u.u)

La amplia visión de su cocina casi destrozada y oliendo a quemado era demasiado para el pobre corazoncito del novelista... Y sus nervios. Apareció un tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda, así como esa venita en su sien que solo su genki rosa podía hacer palpitar con ese ímpetu.

- Baka... ¿Qué haces?. - preguntó con voz calmada, permaneciendo inmóvil en el dintel de la puerta. Sus puños temblando peligrosamente, al igual que la dichosa venita.

El baka (AKA: Shuichi Shindou, cantante pop n.n), giró como impulsado por un resorte al oír esa fría y profunda voz que conocía tan bien.

- ¡¡ Yukiiiiiii ! n.n - exclamó extasiado con su presencia, y luego: - ¡Ouch! - se quemó con la sartén.

Eiri rodó los ojos.

Qué remedio. Adiós a su descanso, adiós a su cerveza helada, adiós a los sueños eróticos con Shu utilizando tanga de cuero y orejitas con colita de gato o.o

- ¿Que haces aquí?. - cuestionó Yuki a la no tan bien recibida presencia de su novio en esas inmediaciones. Al menos a esa hora del día.

Shindou apagó el fuego y fue dando saltitos de conejo hasta su koibito para rodear su cintura con sus brazos y estrecharlo con fuerza mientras hundía mimosamente el rostro en su pecho.

- Tenemos unas horas libres y decidí pasarlas contigo. - sonrisa de idiota enamorado. - Quise hacerte algo de comer, pero creo que me falta práctica. - añadió, echando una miradita culpable a la pared ennegrecida de humo y salpicaduras de.. una substancia indescifrable.

- Baka... - soltó acariciando los cabellos del chico.

Shuichi le sonrió más que feliz por ese pequeño gesto y volvió a abrazarlo balbuceando tonterías de adolescente enamorado. Eiri luchó contra sus nervios erizados y correspondió al tierno abrazo del pequeño, estrechándolo con fuerzas y llenando sus pulmones con el fresco aroma de su pareja.

- Vamos. - dijo finalmente separando al niño de sí y saliendo de la cocina. Shuichi hizo un puchero y lo siguió con mirada interrogante.

- ¿A donde vaaaaaas? - interrogó con vocecita tristona, pensando que Yuki tramaba alguna maldad para con él.

- Saldremos a comer. - replicó abriendo la puerta y con las llaves del auto en la mano. - Y cuando volvamos, limpiarás la cocina. ¿Entendiste mocoso?.

Shuichi pegó un salto de alegría y salió emocionado por la puerta, feliz de poder ir a comer a algún lugar elegante con su bello escritor. Al parecer la actuación del uke pésimo en la cocina había funcionado como lo esperaba. Siempre servía para que su amante lo llevara a comer afuera.

Shuichi y Eiri arribaron al lugar luego de conducir por el tránsito infernal de Tokyo. El cantante estaba fascinado con el elegante lugar, muy contento de que su novio lo llevara a almorzar a un lugar tan hermoso y de atmósfera tan romántica. Una banda tradicional ejecutaba suaves tonadas de origen japonés al frente del gran salón en donde almorzaban los comensales, en el aire se oían bajos murmullos de algunas personas conversando entre sí.

Se colgó del brazo del novelista, dedicándole una mirada embobada mientras caminaban hacia la anfitriona, a quién Uesugi pidió una mesa de dos. Claro, al reconocerlos como el famoso novelista y el cantante pop sensación de Japón, la distinguida mujer los guió muy servicial a la mejor mesa del lugar, en la sección de fumadores, claro. Estaba un tanto apartada de la vista de los demás clientes para que tuvieran un poco de privacidad.

Se acomodaron en sus lugares. Eiri inmediatamente comenzó a leer el menú y el vocalista permanecía mirándolo estupidizado, con el codo sobre la mesa y la mejilla apoyada en una mano. No fue hasta que volvió la anfitriona para presentarles al que sería su camarero que Shuichi se percató de la intensa pero muy bien disimulada mirada que le dirigía su hermoso novio a la mujer.

El cantante infló los cachetes indignado. ¡Conocía muy bien esa mirada!. Si bien Yuki la escondía tras su aparente indiferencia habitual, a él, que lo conocía muy bien, no lo engañaba. ¡Había visto esa mirada numerosas veces!. Incluso dirigida a él mismo, en el inicio de su relación, cuando Eiri no se atrevía a demostrar abiertamente cuán atraído se sentía por su carismática personita estrambótica.

- ¡¡Yukiiiiiii! - protestó airadamente una vez que la mujer se retiró y el camarero tomó el pedido de ambos. Eiri le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, esa que dice: "Hazme pasar vergüenza en público criajo y juro que-te-mato"

- Que - soltó con cortante frialdad, cambiando la mirada de advertencia por una de aburrimiento. Esto molestó aún mas a Shindou.

- ¡Qué tanto la miras, ¿eh? - Yuki enarcó una ceja ante la escenita de celos del baka. - ¡No me mires así, sabes bien que no estoy inventando!. - lloriqueó, comenzando a derramar cascaditas de lágrimas por sus grandes ojos púrpuras. Eiri permaneció inmutable, mirándolo como si fuese parte del estampado del papel tapiz.

Las mejillas de Shu se encendieron de coraje. Miró sobre su hombro para echar una mirada apreciativa a la anfitriona, que había regresado a su puesto. Cuando llegó acompañado de Yuki había reparado en que era una mujer bastante hermosa. Pero ahora que le prestaba mayor atención veía que tenía una hermosa figura femenina, así como una gracia encantadora en sus movimientos tan delicados. Además, si bien vestía con muy buen gusto, su vestuario no dejaba de ser muy provocativo; seda negra y roja combinada en un kimono estampado que dejaba ver cosas que un kimono normal no u.u

El pobre niño descubrió con horror que se trataba del tipo de mujeres que a su novio _solía_ gustar... O eso había pensado. La mujer era fina, pero muy sensual, poseedora de esa experiencia predadora y sensual ganada con la edad; esa que a él le faltaba mucho para alcanzar.

Hizo un puchero involuntario volviendo la mirada a su novio, solo para encontrarse con que el rubio también estaba mirando apreciativamente a la atractiva mujer. Sip, leyeron bien. De hermosa había decaído a simplemente atractiva, pues Shindou había decretado que llevaba demasiado maquillaje para su gusto.

- ¡ YUKIIIIIIIIII ! . - chilló al borde de las lágrimas, dedicándole al hombre, que ahora lo veía con exasperación, una intensa mirada herida.

- Cállate baka. Estás haciendo una escena. - lo reprendió con voz rasposa, acribillándolo con los la mirada de esas gatunas orbes doradas.

Shuichi dedicó una mirada furtiva a su entorno para descubrir que varias cabezas se habían girado para verlos con muda desaprobación. El vocalista de Bad Luck se vio forzado a embotellar sus celos y frustraciones para poder controlarse.

**- **¡Deja de mirarla entonces! - protestó bajando la voz y cruzándose de brazos, haciendo un puchero involuntario.

- No molestes.

- ¿Que tiene ella que no tenga yo?. - gimió con gesto enfurruñado luego de un breve silencio.

- ¿A parte de lo obvio, quieres decir?.

¡Ouch! Shu sintió como si le hubieran dado una cachetada. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar mientras trataba de contener el llanto.

- Bueno, pues obviamente se nota a simple vista que se trata de una mujer que está cómoda con su sexualidad. - comenzó a elaborar el escritor, haciendo gala de su habilidad de observación. - No solo es hermosa sino también destila sensualidad y seguridad. De seguro debe ser muy buena en la cama... - a este punto de la exposición Shuichi ya estaba de color azul, con una nube negra sobre su cabeza y llamitas fantasmagóricas rondándolo. - No como tú. - finalizó, encendiendo un cigarrillo luego de la satisfactoria sesión de: "Destrocemos moralmente al mocoso"

Hubo un prolongado silencio durante el cual el novelista dedicó a disfrutar de su cigarrillo y su novio permanecía con la cabeza gacha, jugando sombríamente con el borde del finísimo mantel de hilo bordado.

- Yuki warui. - susurró, una triste lágrima corriendo por su mejilla sonrojada. Eiri lo miró con sádica diversión.

- Tú preguntaste, criajo. Deja de actuar como niña, no es mi culpa que te acuestes en la cama como muerto y me dejes a mí todo el trabajo. - soltó una bocanada de humo con parsimonia, como si estuviese conversando de algo tan intranscendente como el clima.

Shuichi levantó los ojos llorosos para verlo unos instantes con mortificación. Cada palabra dicha por su novio se clavó profundamente en su corazón, recordándole que no era suficientemente bueno para estar con el escritor. Eiri merecía alguien mejor.

La semi sonrisa en el rostro de Uesugi decreció disimuladamente al ver la sombría expresión de su amante. Rápidamente lo atacó la culpabilidad al ver esos hermosos ojos alegres velados por tristeza, y pero aún, dolor.

El cantante se puso de pie sin decir nada y salió corriendo del restaurante, dejando a un perplejo y muy apesadumbrado escritor solo en la mesa.

**-:-**

- Ya, tonto, que a mi no me engañas. - le dijo Hiro a Shuichi, dándole un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza. El vocalista de la banda soltó un quejido de dolor, sobándose la cabeza. - ¿Qué sucedió ahora con Eiri-san?.

Al finalizar los ensayos del día, Nakano se había ofrecido a llevar a su pelirrosa amigo al departamento del novelista, pero antes debían pasar a comparar cuerdas para su guitarra. Hiroshi pensó que sería el momento oportuno para tratar de sonsacar al baka la razón de su malestar.

Shuichi guardó silencio mientras seguían caminando por la galería de tiendas, que pese a ser de noche, estaban atestadas de gente realizando compras o solo recorriendo. Las voces, la música y los colores alegres parecían llenar el lugar.

- ¡Hoy me dijo que soy malo en la cama, Hiro! TuT - estalló en un muy hermoso espectáculo acuático al convertirse en la primera fuente de agua humana.

- ¡Ah, eso!. - exclamó el pelirrojo como si nada. Shuichi interrumpió de golpe su llanto para dedicarle una mirada recriminatoria.

- ¿Y te dices mi amigo? ¬w¬

- Pasa que los motivos de tus peleas con Eiri-san son siempre porque él es muy frío, porque tú eres muy ruidoso o porque eres pésimo en la cama n.n

- ¡Yo no dije "pésimo"! - chilló estridentemente, agitando los brazos en plena galería. ¿Por qué todos se encaprichaban en hacerle creer que no tenía habilidades sexuales?.

Bueno, era cierto que él no solía tomar la iniciativa... Y que cuando su Yuki bonito le dirigía esa mirada hambrienta se sonrojaba hasta las orejas... Y que cuando las manos del novelista recorrían su cuerpito tratando de desprenderlo de su vestimenta, él lo manoteaba avergonzado... Y cuando el rubio se acomodaba sobre él se ponía tan nervioso y su corazón latía tan rápido que se quedaba tieso sin saber que hacer... Y que... o.o

¡BUENO ENTONCES, MIERDA! ù.ú Era malo en la cama. ¡Pero no pésimo!. Eso era completamente otro nivel de ineptitud en cuanto a sus dones sexuales, y ¡él sí tenía cierta habilidad!. Estaba seguro de ser la única persona que lograba hacer que el frío escritor se corriera con sólo oírlo gemir. ¡Así que ahí lo tienen!.

**+ Suspiro +**

Al parecer, después de todo Yuki sí tenía razón al quejarse...

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaa!

- ¡Baka!. - soltó Hiroshi al tiempo que le encajaba un fuerte zape. El pelirrosa interrumpió su llanto y se quedó mirándolo con carita que solicitaba ayuda a gritos. Hiro exhala pesadamente. - Ush, de acuerdo. Te ayudo. Dime, ¿qué tan bueno eres en el sexo oral?.

El niño lo miró con ojos enormes, adoptando velozmente un intenso color bermejo. Una gruesa gota se deslizó por la frente del guitarrista al percatarse que su labor sería más ardua de lo que había creído.

- Bueno. Entonces, ¿sabes donde tocarlo?.

**+ Plic, plic +**

Shu se quedo viéndolo con ojos abiertos de par en par y expresión de no haber comprendido la pregunta ni de atrás para delante.

- ¿Ya probaste seducirlo?.

**+ Plic, plic +**

- Eres lamentable -.-u

- ¡¡ HIROOOOO!

- Ok, ¡ya lo sé!. - anunció, los ojos iluminándoseles con el brote inesperado de una idea maravillosa.

Lo que Shuichi necesitaba era soltarse. Olvidar sus inhibiciones y tomar parte activa de su propia vida sexual, y al pelirrojo artista se le ocurría una manera que podría ayudar.

Tomó al niño del brazo y lo arrastró hasta una tienda naturalista que vendía todo tipo de hierbas y plantas con acción medicinal o terapéutica. Mientras Shuichi curioseaba los inciensos, las piedras curativas, las hojas secas y los lindos frasquitos de colores, Hiroshi se dirigió al hombre que atendía el local. Al instante volvió donde Shu y juntos salieron de la tienda.

- Aquí tienes. - le entregó una pequeña cajita marrón mientras guardaba otra en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

- ¿Qué es esto?. - inquirió el cantante, observando la cajita con curiosidad.

**- **Afrodisíaco.

Shuichi se sonrojó furiosamente.

- ¡Yo no soy impotente!. - le largó furioso.

- No es ese tipo de afrodisíaco, idiota. Éste es completamente natural, sin efectos secundarios y te ayudará a dejar tus inhibiciones. - explicó elocuentemente.

- ¿Cómo así?. - preguntó sin entender del todo bien como una bolsita de té haría que dejara de sentir vergüenza al ver a su Yuki desnudo y con el...

**+ Sonrojo +**

**- **Pues digamos que estarás tan caliente que ya no te importará tu timidez :)

**+ Sonrojo intenso +**

- Arigatou, Hiro. Tu siempre cuidas de mí °/° - murmuró el chico bajando la cabeza.

- Pero no abuses, que es bastante fuerte. Una bolcita de té en dos tazas de agua será más que suficiente para tu primera prueba. - lo aconsejó con seriedad. Su amigo lo oía atentamente, asintiendo.

- Por cierto, ¿y ese paquete que compraste?. - preguntó curioso.

- Ah, éste es para Claude n.n - confesó dando unas suaves palmaditas a su bolsillo.

- ¿Nani?. ¿K-san es impotente? o.o

Fue el turno de Nakano para sonrojarse.

- Etto... No. Digamos que su problema es más bien todo lo opuesto °/°

**- **Ohhhh... - asintió el pelirrosa al imaginarse al manager... de _esa_ manera. - Je, je, je :3

- ¡Qué rayos estás pensando, pervertido!. - ladró Nakano, propinándole otro fuerte zape.

**-:-**

Shuichi regresó al departamento bien entrada la noche. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente y se ahorró el grito que anunciaba su llegada, asumiendo que su novio ya estaría en la cama para esa hora.

Fue rápidamente a la cocina para preparar el té. Lo usaría mañana a la noche, junto con las velas, el aceite aromatizado y lubricante saborizado que había adquirido también esa noche bajo la alta recomendación de su buen amigo.

Preparó el té, suficiente como para tres oportunidades (el chico tenía grandes expectativas), lo dejó enfriar y luego lo metió en los cubitos de hielo para llevarlo al congelador, así mañana lo tomaría en su bebida bien fría para después comenzar a seducir a su escritor.

Fue a tomar un baño, se puso los pijamas y con lentitud se metió en la cama para no perturbar el sueño de su novio, que dormía apaciblemente. Eiri parecía un hermoso niño inocente cuando dormía. Lo contempló unos instantes encantado para luego besarlo suavemente en la frente y acomodarse a su lado, con cuidado de no pegársele demasiado para no despertarlo e iniciar la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Fue gratamente sorprendido cuando sintió los fuertes y cálidos brazos de su novio cerrarse alrededor de su cintura en un estrecho abrazo, acercándolo más a su pecho. Oyó a Yuki emitir algo muy similar a un casi inaudible ronroneo gatuno. Sencillamente enternecedor.

- Yuki. - susurró sonriendo, enterrando la cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de su pareja. Eiri respondió con un gruñido, apretándolo con mas fuerzas para luego besarlo en la frente.

Lo que Shuichi no sabía es que Yuki había aguardado despierto su llegada para recién disponerse a dormir cuando lo oyó tomando una ducha. Había dudado seriamente si su niño volvería al departamento a pasar la noche, y el oír sus suaves pasos en su hogar le producía una honda alegría en el corazón.

**-:-**

Guardó el documento con aire triunfal y apagó la computadora para luego estirarse ceremoniosamente en la cómoda silla de escritor. Había terminado su última novela tres días antes de la fecha tope y ese era motivo suficiente para festejar.

Humm... Pero Shuichi no estaba en el departamento. Había ido a trabajar temprano, así que tendría que buscar otro método de relajación y celebración.

Entonces recordó el whisky escocés de quince años que le habían regalado en su editorial luego de las geniales ventas de su última novela. Si mal no recordaba, en aquella oportunidad había tomado una copa con Shuichi para celebrar, pero el criajo definitivamente no tenía el fino paladar ni la sofisticación requerida para apreciar semejante regalo.

**+ Sonrisa lasciva +**

Shu se había emborrachado con apenas dos tragos, así que no había sido del todo un desperdicio de excelente whisky. La pasó muy bien con un inconsciente cantante pelirrosa en su cama.

Se dirigió al pequeño bar de la sala a servirse tres medidas del licor en un elegante vaso de cristal y luego a la cocina a ponerle hielo, como le gustaba. Finalmente se dispuso a celebrar, relajándose en la terraza de una manera que por primera vez en dos años, no involucraba utilizar el apretado trasero adictivo de su niño.

Al terminar el primer vaso, y como buen alcohólico que era, repitió todo el proceso anterior para prepararse un segundo trago. Después de todo ya no tendría que trabajar por ese día. Mañana llevaría la novela a la editora.

Al finalizar su segundo trago, el rubio comenzó a sentir una sensación algo extraña. Pese a que el clima estaba bastante agradable, experimentaba un extraño calor atacando su cuerpo y haciendo arder sus pálidas mejillas. Eiri jadeó quedamente, abanicándose con la mano, pero no hubo caso. Así que optó por entrar al departamento y prender el aire acondicionado, pese a estar en pleno otoño.

Se extendió a lo largo del sofá de la sala, con el brazo sobre los ojos, esperando al que el calor cesara. Pero ahora parecía haber empeorado, añadiendo un incómodamente agradable cosquilleo en la superficie de su piel que le erizaba los pelos. Su corazón había comenzado a palpitar con mayor intensidad, haciendo que le faltara el aire y comenzara a sudar sin razón aparente.

Rápidamente fue a la cocina a tomar unos bocadillos e ingerir un litro de agua, esperando menguar su súbita borrachera con ésto. Ese whisky era magnífico sin duda.

Regresó a la sala para volver a ubicarse en el sofá. Tomó el control remoto del televisor y empezó a pasar los canales rápidamente. No había nada interesante a esa hora de la tarde y por algún motivo comenzaba a experimentar una extraña inquietud que le hacía sacudir el pie incesantemente. Continuó su recorrido por los canales. Programas de cocina con chefs rechonchos, programas de manualidades, comedias sin sentido...

Hasta que terminó deteniéndose en un canal de música para ver uno de los videos musicales del baka. El cosquilleo de su piel se intensificó, y ahora parecía recorrer su bajo vientre mientras observaba al deliciosa figura del pelirrosa bailar al ritmo de la música, cantando energéticamente. El video en sí no tenía nada fuera de lo normal; era Shuichi con su escasa ropa de actuación junto con los demás miembros de Bad Luck.

Pero en esa oportunidad, ver la piel descubierta de las largas piernas del vocalista así como una porción de su vientre plano lanzó un choque eléctrico a través de la sensible piel del novelista para terminar depositándose dolorosamente en su miembro. Eiri soltó un bajo gruñido, sorprendiéndose por esa reacción física tan súbita. Es decir, sí, el mocoso estaba para darle reiteradas veces hasta que gritara... Pero ya lo había visto con la misma vestimenta, incluso usando cosas más provocativas centenares de veces. ¡Hasta lo había visto desnudo hace solo dos noches!. No podía estar tan caliente como para excitarse tan rápido con solo verlo cantar...

¿O sí?.

Jadeó al ver como el pelirrosa hacía unos movimientos de caderas deliberadamente sensuales, logrando que su miembro despierto se irguiera y endureciera casi por completo en cuestión de segundos. Shuichi continuaba cantando con esa voz tan dulce, meneando el trasero y luciendo ese delicioso cuerpo adolescente.

Frunció el ceño y emitió un gruñido ahogado mezclado con una exhalación, removiéndose con incomodidad sobre el sofá. La textura del mismo sobre su piel extremadamente sensible no calmaba en absoluto su excitación. La sensación de cualquier cosa sobre su piel le provocaba un cosquilleo en el vientre, excitándolo aún más.

Bufó molesto.

¡Qué remedio!. Tendría que tomar el asunto entre sus manos u.u Y a juzgar por la envergadura de su amigo despierto, tendría que hacerlo un par de veces.

**-:-**

Shindou Shuichi había estado más que ansioso ese día, y ahora que finalmente había anochecido y se aproximaba el momento de volver a casa, podía decirse que alcanzaba todo un nuevo nivel de hiperactividad y entusiasmo. Deseaba preparar todo para esa noche de amor con su novelista y constatar por sí mismo los efectos del té que le había comprado Hiroshi.

Por lo que el pelirrojo guitarrista le había contado, el té de Claude había surtido el efecto deseado. Nakano dijo que esa noche había dormido plácidamente, como no lo había hecho desde hace meses... Más precisamente, desde el momento exacto en el que él y el americano comenzaron a salir u.u ¡Waa!. Pobre Hiro. Nunca había pensado que su manager fuese tan insaciable.

**+ Mirada furtiva a la deliciosa anatomía del gringo**

Y él que pensaba que Yuki era el raro por tener ganas de hacérselo casi a diario.

Dos horas con veinticuatro minutos era el tiempo que lo separaba de estar entre los brazos de su increíblemente sensual pareja para tratar de satisfacerlo de la manera que su rubio se merecía. ¡Si!. Juraba que dejaría a Eiri complacido y feliz esa noche aunque tuviese que tomarse toda la caja de té.

**+ Agita puño revolucionario con mirada de determinación +**

- ¿Ansioso por esta noche?. - le pregunta divertido un muy descansado pelirrojo con una sonrisa de complicidad. Shu se sonroja.

- Hai.

En ese momento suena el móvil del cantante, que pega un respingo sobresaltado.

- Es tu celular, tonto -.-u

- Etto... Ya lo sabía u.u - le responde con aire ofendido. - Moshi moshi.

_- Mocoso_

- ¿Yuki? o.o

_- Ven al departamento ahora mismo._

- ¿Nani?. ¿Pasó algo, Yuki?. ¿Estás bien?. - interrogó con preocupación, imaginando que la pervertida vecina de a lado había tratado de secuestrar a su bello koibito _de_ _nuevo_.

_- No hagas preguntas tontas y trae tu trasero para acá AHORA. _- ordenó determinante. Shu creyó captar cierto tono urgido que lo preocupó aún más. ¿Y si lo tenían de rehén y lo estaban obligando a hacer esa llamada?

- ¡Yukiiiii! ¿Estás bien?.

Se oyó al rubio resoplar con desesperación e incluso hasta un pequeño temblor lo sacudió.

_- ¡QUE VENGAS!. _

Yuki estaba profundamente frustrado luego de pasar la toda la maldita tarde como un adolescente cachondo... eh... _pelando la banana_ sin conseguir alivio. Seguía tan duro como al principio, y las cosas comenzaban a ponerse tensas. Ambas manos se le habían adormecido y tenía el miembro enrojecido.

El adolescente parpadeó desconcertado y algo herido. No era normal en su novio esa conducta tan rara, mucho menos gritarle de esa manera.

Pero Shindou Shuichi no permitió que eso desmoronara su magnífica predisposición para esa noche. Haría al rubio gemir y gritar su nombre, ponía a su dios Ryuichi Sakuma como su testigo, ¡Yuki nunca más miraría lujuriosamente a otra persona que no fuera él!.

- Hai Yuki. Estoy saliendo para allá. - respondió con resolución, asintiendo con toda la determinación del mundo.

En menos de quince minutos el enamorado cantante estaba llegando al departamento. Abrió la puerta precipitadamente, temiendo encontrarse con su koibito atado y amordazado mientras era sodomizado por la pervertida vecina.

Pero en lugar de hallar semejante escena se encontró con el departamento absolutamente tranquilo y en silencio. Cerró la puerta extrañado y dejó los zapatos así como la mochila a lado de la puerta para echar una mirada a la sala, la cual parecía un poco extraña. Definitivamente el sofá y la mesa ratona habían sido movidos unos centímetros de lugar por algún motivo que Shuichi no podía imaginar. La alfombra estaba arrugada y también fuera de lugar.

Sus contemplaciones se vieron gratamente interrumpidas cuando apareció intempestivamente su novio con su típico andar gatuno y orgulloso. Lucía algo tenso y agitado, lo que llamó mucho la atención del chico.

- ¡Tadaima Yuki! n.n - lo saludó emocionado mientras el hombre si dirigía a él sin apartar la penetrante mirada de sus ojos, extrañando más aún al vocalista. - Vine volando como me lo pediste, estaba muy preocupado por ti. ¿Pasó algo por eso...? ¡Humm...! .- se vió forzado a guardar silencio por un par de carnosos y ansiosos labios que se acomodaron sobre los suyos, presionando con fuerza. Así mismo un par de manos bastante osadas comenzaron a acariciarlo ávidamente.

El artista tardó unos momentos en recobrarse de su sorpresa. Su cerebro no podía procesar con claridad los hechos ya que estaba siendo besado apasionadamente por la persona que más amaba. Pero aún así sabía que algo estaba sucediendo para que el frío escritor actuara de esa manera tan impulsiva y hambrienta.

Oía y sentía la errática respiración del hombre sobre su rostro mientras sus labios atacaban los suyos sin compasión, succionando con hambre, mordisqueándolos suavemente, tirando de ellos y acariciándolos con la húmeda lengua. Las manos del novelista no cesaban en el reconocimiento de su figura, recorriendo sus costillas, sus caderas y finalmente su trasero, estrujándolo con inquietante avidez.

Shindou emitió un leve gemido en respuesta a tan estimulante bienvenida, comenzando a responder tímidamente al efusivo beso. Abrió la boca para permitir la lengua de Eiri infiltrarse en ella y envolvió su cuello con los brazos, elevándose en punta de pies para alcanzar mejor el bello rostro del novelista.

Cuando la necesidad de aire se tornó imposible de ignorar, se separaron reacios, respirando agitadamente. Shuichi acarició los rubios cabellos sin que su novio soltara el posesivo agarre que tenía sobre su cintura, presionándolo contra su propio cuerpo.

- ¿Qué era tan importante, Yuki?. - preguntó inocentemente el chico, mirándolo con amplios ojos infantiles, notando ese intenso brillo en la mirada de su pareja.

Eiri se abalanzó nuevamente sobre los hinchados labios del crío para iniciar otro beso con intensidad avasalladora. El pelirrosa emitió una exclamación de sorpresa, retrocediendo un poco para enfrentar al rubio, pero Eiri no se lo permitió. Lo sujetó de las caderas sin romper el beso y lo oprimió contra su cuerpo haciendo entrar en contacto desde sus pechos agitados hasta sus pelvis. Ahora deslizó las manos por debajo de la camiseta del chicuelo, estremeciéndose al sentir la calidez y suavidad de su piel.

Al sentir el bulto en los pantalones de su amante presionando duramente contra su vientre, Shuichi sintió una corriente de excitación correr por sus venas, coloreando sus mejillas. Gimió ahogadamente sobre los labios del escritor mientras éste estrujaba su trasero con hambre, obligándolo a unir sus pelvis en un contacto extremadamente erótico en el que sus miembros se rozaban.

- Yuki... - chilló el ojivioleta sobre los labios de Uesugi, pidiendo una explicación. El escritor posó ambas manos sobre las mejillas del niño con suave firmeza para continuar explotando la delicia de sus labios.

- Shuichi... - gimió roncamente sobre los labios del niño, haciéndolo sonrojar. El niño conocía bien ese gemido: era el gemido de sexo del rubio, ese que usaba solo cuando estaba al borde de la locura. Lo que significaba que al cantante le esperaba una larga noche. - Te necesito... Te necesito tanto... - murmuró con cierto tono de desesperación en la voz, apretando con más fuerzas el cuerpo de su koi contra el suyo, frotándolo lascivamente contra su dura erección.

Sonrojado hasta las orejas, el pelirrosa respondió a la maravillosa confesión gimiendo sonoramente, lo cuál solo logró excitar aún mas al rubio, que comenzó a estirarlo hacia la alcoba.

Pese a que toda esa súbita lujuria por parte del normalmente controlado novelista se le hacía un poco extraña a Shu, no buscó más explicaciones. Tener a su orgulloso e indiferente noviecito gimiendo por él era más que suficiente para borrar cualquier vestigio de raciocinio de su cabecita.

De pronto recordó el té de hierbas que Hiroshi le había dado. Lo necesitaría si quería seguir el paso al escritor esa noche. Cuando el rubio se ponía así, satisfacerlo era un largo proceso que Shuichi nunca había logrado completar sin desmayarse.

- Mmm... Yuki, espera. - dijo, tratando de separase de los insistentes labios del hombre. Uesugi parecía no haberlo oído, pues ahora sus manos, luego de recorrer su piel por debajo de la camiseta, prosiguieron a deshacerse de ésta rápidamente para pasar a la pretina de los pantalones. - Umm... Yuki, ya vuelvo. - anunció haciendo ademanes de retirarse a la cocina en busca de combustible xD

- No irás a ningún lado. - decretó con sequedad su novio, tirándolo fuertemente de la muñeca para volver a besarlo apasionadamente de la comisura de los labios al cuello, trazando un húmedo camino.

- ¡Yuki!. - jadeó al sentir la mano de su novio tomar posesión de su miembro por debajo de la ropa interior para rodearlo y comenzar a masajearlo. Shuichi echó la cabeza hacia atrás, emitiendo una fuerte exclamación de placer muy parecida a un lloriqueo. - Yuki... Yuki... Necesito ir a la cocina...¡ah!.

- No puedo esperar, pequeño. - le confesó mientras dejaba de acariciar el miembro ya despierto del niño y procedía a agacharse frente a él para quitarle los pantalones al mismo tiempo que depositaba besos en la estrecha cadera del mocoso, haciéndolo suspirar pesadamente.

Cuando el adulto se puso de pie y comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente, el momento fue aprovechado por el chico para intentar dar una veloz escapadita a la cocina en busca del tan ansiado brebaje. Pero antes de que siquiera lograra dar el segundo paso, el escritor lo había apresado de la muñeca para empujarlo con algo de rudeza contra el respaldo del sofá. Shuichi se sujetó del mueble para no caer de frente al otro lado, sorprendido con la brusquedad del rubio.

- ¡Te dije que te quiero ahora!. - resopló. Un más que deseoso Uesugi se pegó a la espalda del niño, acariciando las caderas desnudas, gimiendo ronco al sentir la piel caliente que las envolvía. - Necesito estar dentro de ti, Shuichi... - murmuró, mordiendo suavemente uno de los hombros desnudos. - Sé buen niño y pórtate bien.

Shuichi se sonrojó ante tales palabras, retorciéndose de placer contra el fornido y expuesto pecho de su novio, emitiendo suaves resuellos al sentir las manos de éste acariciarlo lascivamente, hundiéndose entre sus piernas para alcanzar un punto específico entre las mismas.

El hombre obvió el miembro erecto del pelirrosa para concentrarse en la deliciosa cavidad que tanto placer le daría dentro de unos minutos. Acarició la carnosa zona con un dedo haciendo que un fuerte estremecimiento de placer sacudiera a Shu, que jadeaba sin cesar, gimiendo entrecortadamente.

- ¿Te gusta?. - le preguntó con voz profunda Uesugi, acariciando con la otra mano el bajo vientre del niño mientras le susurraba al oído. Shu emitió un gimoteo al sentir el cálido aliento de su novio chocar contra su cuello y asintió enfáticamente con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de hallar su voz en semejante mar de placer.

Eiri hundió lentamente un dedo dentro del cuerpo del chico, imitando movimientos de vaivén para luego añadir rápidamente un segundo dedo, que se introdujo con algo de dificultad. El escritor besó efusivamente el cuello del pelirrosa trazando un mojado camino de mordiscos y lenguetazos hasta uno de sus hombros a la par que introducía el último dedo, sintiendo al niño tensarse.

- Shh... Calma, no te lastimaré. - le susurró, chocando suavemente su cadera contra el trasero del adolescente, excitándolo mas allá de los límites.

Posó ambas manos sobre las tiernas caderas del niño para atraerlas más hacia su pelvis y luego tomar con una mano su miembro ansioso, el cual había estado erecto y goteante toda la tarde desde que vio el video musical del baka. Con cuidado situó su hombría entre las nalgas del chico para luego presionar y deslizar toda su longitud dentro de la palpitante cavidad a la par que Shuichi emitía un lloriqueo ahogado, meneando las caderas con incomodidad.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para vocalizar un profundo y largo sonido gutural de placer mientras sentía como el cuerpo del adolescente recibía y rodeaba a su hinchado miembro. Shu se sentía como tersa, húmeda y caliente seda abrazando estrechamente su hombría.

- Oh... Shuichi... Shu, eres maravilloso... - gimió roncamente tomando las caderas del crío con firmeza entre sus manos, acomodándose perfectamente a la curvatura de las mismas.

El cantante se mordió el labio inferior cerrando los ojos con fuerza, respirando agitadamente a causa de agudo dolor de sentir la virilidad de Yuki clavada en él.

Eiri no supo contenerse por mas tiempo y sin esperar mas de unos segundos comenzó a retirar lentamente su miembro del angosto pasaje hasta salir de él completamente, arrancando un gritito del artista. La entrada del niño estaba enrojecida y algo hinchada, como era normal. El rubio volvió a hundir con lentitud su miembro en las deliciosas entrañas; y lo volvió a retirar luego de alcanzar el tope, gruñendo de placer con cada penetración.

Comenzó paulatinamente a embestirlo con las caderas, haciéndose éstas progresivamente más rápidas, más violentas, más duras y más profundas.

Shuichi gemía sonoramente, sintiendo el prominente miembro de su novio profundamente dentro de su cuerpo, así como una maravillosa mezcla de dolor y placer sacudirlo con cada embestida de las caderas de Eiri. Pronto se halló a sí mismo golpeando frenéticamente las suyas contra las de su novio, emitiendo un golpeteo seco cuando los testículos de Yuki chocaban contra sus nalgas.

- ¡Ah, Yuki!. ¡Yuki!. - gemía ruidosamente, logrando hacer sonreír a su pareja mientras lo arremetía cada vez con mayor intensidad, sujetándolo de las caderas con fuerza. - ¡Yuki, se siente tan bien!. ¡Hazlo más duro!. - lloriqueó, comenzando a masturbar su miembro olvidado al ritmo de las arremetidas. - ¡Ah!.

Shindou emitió un grito de placer y sorpresa al sentir como su amado koi golpeaba un maravilloso punto dentro de su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer hasta sentir que comenzaba a perder contacto con la realidad.

- Te gustó eso por lo que veo.

- ¡Ah!. ¡Hazlo de nuevo, onegai!. - pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yuki clavó los dedos en su carne antes de dar una fuerte arremetida contra el trasero del pequeño en un ángulo preciso, logrando arrancar otro grito.

- ¡Oh, Yuki!. ¡Ahí!. ¡Hazlo de nuevo, pero más duro!. - imploró mordiéndose el labio inferior y masturbando rápidamente su miembro. Su novio honró su requerimiento embistiéndolo salvaje y precisamente al mismo tiempo que deslizaba una mano hasta el miembro del chico para masturbarlo.

Shuichi no tardó mucho para tocar el cielo, gritando el nombre de su novio y diciendo que lo amaba mientras su cuerpo era sacudido por una gran ola de placer que lo dejó anonadado. Su interior se contrajo como resultado del orgasmo, oprimiendo la virilidad de Eiri maravillosamente.

- Ah, Shu, te sientes increíble... - gruño acariciando la cinturas y estrechas caderas del niño mientras éste descansaba agotado sobre la cabecera del sofá, emitiendo suaves resuellos de satisfacción y cortos gimoteos de placer.

En el estado de excitación en que se encontraba, Yuki no aguantó mucho tiempo más, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Sin demorarse se corrió dentro del chico, gimiendo roncamente. Lo embistió un par de veces más mientras agotaba su semilla dentro de ese pasaje y se desplomó sobre la sudada anatomía de su pequeño, acariciándole los cabellos rosas, susurrando su nombre.

Permanecieron en esa posición jadeando hasta que recobraron el aire parcialmente.

- Mm... ¿Yuki?. - llamó el niño con vocecita cansina, comenzando a retorcerse bajo el peso de su novio.

- ¿Hum?.

- Estás muy pesado. - se quejó. Eiri sonrió y se incorporó, tomando las caderas de su niño entre las manos para retirar su mojado miembro del cuerpecito, viendo su semen chorrear entre las tersas piernas. Echó una mirada a la violada y enrojecida cavidad sintiendo un brote de culpabilidad.

Tomó a Shuichi entre sus brazos y se recostaron juntos en el sofá a descansar.

Transcurrió un rato, Shuichi cerraba lentamente los ojos con cansancio, listo para entregarse al sueño cuando recordó algo.

- Yuki... ¿por qué me pediste que volviera antes?. - preguntó con voz somnolienta, acurrucándose aún más sobre el masculino pecho de su novio. Eiri sonrió.

- Baka, ¿aún no te diste cuenta?.

El "inocente" cantante se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose alagado que Yuki lo deseara de esa manera tan intensa. Hundió la cabeza en el cuello de su koi, ronroneando.

- ¿Qué tal estuve?. - le preguntó con inocencia mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Yuki lo abrazó con mayor fuerza, tomándose un momento para responder.

- Magnífico.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?. - interrogó entusiasmado, levantando el rostro para ver al rubio y constatar que no se estuviese burlando de él. Uesugi le acarició la mejilla coloreada por un bello tono rosa con el dorso de los dedos, sonriendo sinceramente.

- Claro. ¿Por qué preguntas?.

El pelirrosa hizo un simpático puchero enfurruñando la expresión antes de volver a hundir el rostro en el pecho del rubio.

- Tú dijiste que era malo en la cama. Pensé que no te satisfacía.

**- **Baka. - sonrió, tomando su barbilla entre los dedos para obligarlo a alzar el rostro y posar un cariñoso beso en sus labios rojos. - Tienes cero talento para escribir canciones y para el sexo, pero aún así eres el mejor culo que me he follado en toda mi vida. - dijo chavacanamente, sin siquiera inmutarse. El adolescente adquirió un rojo furioso. El rubio volvió a sonreír. - Pero hoy estuviste bien, ya deja de ser tan llorona.

- ¡Yo no soy llorona!. - protestó enérgicamente, frunciendo el ceño. - No soy niña u.û - aclaró indignado. El adulto rió divertido.

- Ah, pues lo pareces.

- ¡¡ YUKIIIIIII ! - chilló sonoramente.

- No me alces la voz, mocoso, o tendré que enseñarte a respetar a los adultos.

El ojivioleta lo miró entre desafiante e incrédulo, sopesando sus posibilidades.

- Cállate. No te temo u.u - soltó dando vuelta el rostro con expresión altiva, empinando la nariz. El escritor sonrió lascivamente.

- ¿Ah, no?. - preguntó, incorporándose y tomando bruscamente al cantante del brazo para sacarlo de sobre su cuerpo. - Pues ahora lo harás. - sentenció, obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

- ¡Ouch!. ¡Yuki, ten cuidado!. ¡Eres un bruto!. - sollozó cuando el rubio lo empujó sin cuidado contra la mesa ratona haciendo que se golpeara el pie y tambaleara.

- ¡Urasai!. Ahora no me hagas enojar aún más y ponte de a cuatro. - ordenó secamente, obligando a un perplejo vocalista arrodillarse frente a él.

- ¡Yuki, estoy agotado!. - se quejó con carita llorosa, dedicando desde el suelo una lastimera mirada al tirano que tenía por novio. Esto sólo logró endurecer aún más a Yuki, que aún estaba bajo los efectos del potente... té.

- No me importa, quiero tu ajustado trasero rodeando mi miembro ¡ahora!. ¡Vamos, agáchate!.

- ¡¡ Yukiiii ! TuT

- AHORA

- ¡Tengo que ir a la cocina!.

- Cállate y separa las piernas, te enseñaré a respetar a los adultos, pendejo igualado.

- ¡¡Waaaaa! ¡¡Necesito mi té! 

**.:Owari:.**

**Smexy Gals S.A.**

_WE like **Hotness**_

(todos los derechos reservados)


End file.
